


Bad Moon Rising

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Crossover, Dark Stiles, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы спасти Дерека, Стайлз вынужден решиться на крайние меры и убить охотника, после чего четко осознает, что влияние Ногицунэ не прошло бесследно…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> * Кроссовер с СПН;  
> * Действие происходит после событий с Ногицунэ;  
> * Эрика и Бойд живы, Джексон и Скотт в стае Дерека;  
> * Название и эпиграф взяты из одноименной песни [**Bad Moon Rising**](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/creedence_clearwater_revival/bad_moon_rising.html), второй эпиграф взят из песни [**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/lorde/everybody_wants_to_rule_the_world.html);  
>  * Для создания нужной атмосферы советую читать под [эту музыку](http://pleer.com/list3816782jmEv) :)

 

  
_Не броди этой ночью –_  
 _Она заберёт твою жизнь,_  
 _Ведь восходит несчастливая луна_  
[(с.)](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/creedence_clearwater_revival/bad_moon_rising.html)

Темное.  
Внутри него было что-то темное. Стайлз чувствовал это с тех самых пор, как исчез Ногицунэ.  
Поначалу, вместо той огромной части, что занимал долбанный лис, осталась лишь пустота. Оглушающая и бездонная. Но со временем она превратилась во что-то темное и пугающее. Тьма клубилась на краю сознания, словно чем-то сдерживаемая, с каждым днем становясь все гуще и гуще и пытаясь вырваться все сильнее и сильнее.  
Это пугало. Но Стайлз пытался не обращать внимания и старался жить прежней жизнью, которая была до Ногицунэ и «приоткрытой двери», через которую этот лис проскользнул.  
Только вот как прежде, уже не получалось. Стайлз начал замечать это примерно через месяц, после той ночи, в которую они избавились от Ногицунэ. Или, по-крайней мере, думали, что избавились…  
***  
Осознание, что ночные кошмары во сне и наяву закончились, Стайлз понял примерно через несколько недель, когда его выписали из больницы и он наконец-то оказался в своей комнате. Он бы прекрасно отлежался и дома, но отец настоял, а Стайлз не стал спорить – не хотелось лишний раз давать повод для переживаний. Да и к тому же, розовый шрам от харакири и фантомная боль, появившиеся после того, как Ногицунэ обратился в прах, немного пугали.  
Только вот обследование ничего не выявило, даже малейших отклонений в здоровье. Это было очень странным, потому что после мощного влияния Ногицунэ что-то – кроме шрама – да должно было быть не в порядке.  
Но шло время и ничего не проявлялось. Стайлз провел недели в больнице, теряясь в догадках и не находя объяснений происходящему. Он не верил в то, что лис мог оставить его полностью здоровым. _Невредимым_. Не тот был дух, чтобы заботиться о «сосуде».  
Поначалу Стайлз даже боялся спать, опасаясь возвращения кошмаров, и врачам пришлось держать его на снотворном. Но потом, постепенно начав засыпать, он понял, что опасения были напрасны, и это напугало еще сильнее. Стайлз решил – раз нет физических повреждений, то должны быть моральные. Просто обязаны были быть. Но подсознание, если и было повреждено, то никак себя не выдавало. Это нервировало, но что было необычным – Стайлз становился все более спокойным. Раньше все было с точностью до наоборот – чем сильнее он переживал, тем более гиперактивным становился. Но не сейчас.  
Почему-то со временем все начало казаться неважным. Стайлз стал ко многому безразличным, в том числе и к своим переживаниям, посчитав их глупыми и безсоновными.  
Пока он находился в больнице, к нему приходил только отец. И только однажды Дерек, которого почему-то не пустили к нему. Стайлз хотел узнать причину, после выписки, а потом отмахнулся. Ну и что, что Дерека не пустили? Это явно не касалось Стайлза, если бы Дерек захотел, то пробрался бы в палату любым способом. А так, так проблемы были явно не Стайлза.  
Проблему уже самого Стайлза начались, стоило оказаться дома.  
Он хотел отдохнуть от больничных стен, перестать ощущать фантомный запах лекарств и слышать противный писк приборов, но ему не дали. Как только стая узнала о его выписке, сразу же начались «крестовые» походы в гости. Видимо, они думали, что Стайлз страдал от чувства вины и мук совести и считали своим долгом поддержать его, но ему, откровенно говоря, было на все наплевать. Да стая и не особо старалась.  
Было очень хорошо заметно, что Скотт, пробираясь к нему в окно, в середине вялого разговора отвлекался и задумывался о своем – о смерти Эллисон, как был уверен Стайлз – и вскоре в комнате повисало гнетущее молчание. Стайлз не спешил нарушать паузу, потому что ему было и так хорошо, а Скотт почему-то смотрел на него виновато, извинялся и уходил.  
Айзек был чуть более лучшей поддержкой, он пытался что-то рассказать, о чем-то спросить, но никогда не задерживался надолго, словно боялся, что его застанет шериф. Стайлзу было непонятно такое поведение, но разбираться в причинах ему тоже не хотелось. С каждым днем он чувствовал внутри странную пустоту и безразличие, и вообще бы прекрасно обошелся без визитов друзей. Но друзья так не считали.  
Вскоре начала заглядывать Эрика. После того, как ее едва не убила стая альф, она скинула с себя все напускное и стало нормальной девчонкой, практически такой же, как и была до обращение. Только без припадков. Каждый раз она приводила с собой или Бойда или – что удивительно – Джексона. Они считали своим долгом поинтересоваться про самочувствие Стайлза, вручить ему какую-нибудь еду, будь то пицца, или картошка спиральками и почти сразу же уходили. Вот такие визиты Стайлз и считал идеальными.  
По иронии судьбы, самым нелюбимым стало посещение Лидии. Она всегда во время разговора изучала его пристальным взглядом, от которого по спине могли бы бегать мурашки, если бы Стайлз до сих пор трепетал перед Лидией. Но безответная влюбленность и дружеская привязанность теперь казались чем-то далеким и произошедшим не с ним. А настойчивые вопросы Стайлз научился игнорировать с легкостью, или ловко уходил от ответа на них. Лидия, похоже, одна замечала, что с ним произошли изменения, но Стайлз не собирался рассказывать ей, что чувствовал на самом деле, с каждым разом замыкаясь и отдаляясь все сильнее. Стайлз считал, что его вряд ли кто сможет понять, как не понимали большую часть жизни. Да и не смог бы он объяснить, что с каждым днем пустота внутри становится пугающей и непроглядной. Что безразличие к окружающим все сильнее и сильнее, словно Стайлз потерял какую-то часть себя.  
Но оставался еще Дерек, про которого Стайлз как ни пытался, забыть не смог. Даже в таком состоянии его задело то, что Дерек даже не попытался снова заглянуть к нему в больницу или не пришел домой. Чего ему стоило забраться через окно в комнату Стайлза, как он делал уже десятки раз? Но, видимо, что-то мешало.  
***  
Стайлзу пока нельзя было ходить в школу, неизвестно по каким причинам врачи запретили это, но, тем не менее, он оставался дома уже практически неделю. И по вечерам, когда отец уходил на дежурство, а игры надоедали, Стайлза начинала съедать тоска. Он начинал слоняться по дому, бесцельно листать каналы и заниматься прочей подобной ерундой, чтобы убить время. В этот вечер все было по такому же сценарию и недолго думая, Стайлз решил прокатиться по ночному спящему городу. К тому же, по своему джипу он успел соскучиться. Да и отец бы не узнал, сделай он всего один круг по Бикон Хиллз.  
Но стоило выехать за город, на часть дороги, проходящей через лес, как джип Стайлза обогнала и подрезала очень знакомая Камаро. Стайлз только раздраженно закатил глаза и свернул на обочину. Да, другого способа встретиться, Дерек, конечно же, не нашел. И именно в тот момент, когда Стайлз хотел меньше всего его видеть.  
Увидев, как тот выбрался из своей машины, Стайлз тоже открыл дверцу джипа и нехотя вышел наружу. Дерек к тому времени уже подошел и встал напротив него.  
– Привет, Дерек, – фыркнул Стайлз, – Нет, ничего не болит, и кошмары не мучают. Со мной все в порядке, спасибо, что спросил. Теперь я могу ехать?  
Дерек ничего не сказал, только нахмурился и, кажется, прислушался. Ах да, точно, слушает пульс, не соврал ли Стайлз, как он мог забыть.  
– Я не соврал, – заметил Стайлз, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, – со мной и, правда, все нормально.  
Чего Стайлз не ожидал, так это того, что его припечатают спиной к собственному джипу.  
– Как я скучал по этому, – недовольно пробурчал он, – что на этот раз не так? И я вообще-то как бы считаюсь еще больным.  
– Сердце не сбивается с ритма, но ты точно врешь, Стайлз, – Дерек проигнорировал замечание, – Ты не в порядке, от тебя пахнет не так, – он смотрел прямо в глаза, и Стайлзу стало не по себе. Казалось, тот заглядывает прямо в душу, которой Стайлз в данный момент практически не ощущал.  
– Я сменил парфюм, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, чтобы не показывать истинные чувства.  
– Вешай эту лапшу остальным, – отозвался Дерек, – что с тобой не так?  
– Может это не твое дело? – Стайлз ударил по удерживающим его рукам и Дерек от неожиданности выпустил его из хватки и отступил на шаг назад, – хватит, Дерек. Не лезь в мою жизнь.  
– Мы тебя не уберегли, – непривычно тихо, после недолгой паузы, ответил Дерек, по-прежнему изучая Стайлза взглядом.  
Стайлзу почему-то стало смешно. До истерики, но он сдержал себя.  
– По-моему, это больше к Эллисон подходит, а я вот он – живой и невредимый, – зло отозвался он, раскинув руки в стороны.  
– Ты не невредимый, я это чувствую и к тому же, в больнице…– Дерек замолчал, заметив взгляд Стайлза.  
– Что в больнице? – прищурившись, поинтересовался тот. В висках из-за этого непонятного разговора начинало стучать, а где-то на краю сознания заклубилась тьма. Стайлз тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения, и переспросил еще раз: – Дерек, что было в больнице?  
– Ты находился в коме несколько дней, – было заметно, что ответ Дереку почему-то дался с трудом.  
– В коме? – удивленно переспросил Стайлз, – но… отец бы мне сказал, когда приходил. Да и я слышал, что ты попытался навестить меня, но тебя не пустили!  
– Не пустили? Стайлз, я сидел возле твоей кровати несколько дней, когда не мог Джон. И к тебе постоянно кто-то приходил из стаи, – произнес Дерек, – и ты говоришь, что с тобой все в порядке?  
Стайлз смог только удивленно выдохнуть, слов у него попросту не находилось. Он был прав, когда решил, что Ногицунэ не мог не оставить последствий. Но больше спросить ничего не получилось, потому что настал маленький конец света, устроенный лично для него с Дереком.  
***  
Стайлз пришел в себя из-за ужасной мигрени. Перед глазами все плыло, периодически подергиваясь черной непроглядной пеленой, во рту ощущался мерзкий привкус, словно его вырубили хлороформом. Хотя, может быть в дротике он и был. Это последнее, что врезалось в память, прежде чем Стайлз отключился – дротик, воткнувшийся в шею. В Дерека же прилетела короткая арбалетная стрела. Черт, Дерек!  
Стоило подумать о нем, как накрыло осознание, что их поймали охотники. Стайлз попытался вскочить, но понял, что его руки и ноги были надежно связаны за спиной, а сам он стоял на коленях, повернутый лицом к старому ветхому дереву. К которому был даже не привязан, а приколот, словно бабочка, арбалетными стрелами Дерек.  
Без сознания, с опрокинутой на грудь головой Дерек казался до нелепости беззащитным. Кровь из простреленных запястий змеилась по рукам, задранным вверх, стекая на грудь и пачкая футболку, словно рана была и там. А может и была, Стайл не знал.  
Он снова дернулся всем телом, пытаясь освободиться от своих пут, но только крепче затянул узлы и позволил веревке сильнее впиться в кожу.  
– Ну-ну, тихо-тихо, – раздался очень знакомый голос, обладательница которого должна была быть уже давно мертва.  
– Кейт, – снова дернувшись, прошипел Стайлз. Он понимал, что это ему никак не поможет, но не мог с собой совладать, Кейт его бесила до зубного скрежета и рядом с ней даже просто находиться было не приятно. Не то, что быть связанным.  
– Если не будешь дергаться, с тобой не случиться ничего плохого, – присев перед ним на корточки, Кейт взяла Стайлза за подбородок и заглянула в глаза.  
– Да ладно! – скривился Стайлз, оторачиваясь. Даже ощущения от рук Кейт были неприятными, как Дерек вообще мог с ней встречаться и заниматься сексом?  
– Ну, и еще, если расскажешь мне, где обитает его стая, – хмыкнула Кейт, поднимаясь, – а то наш малыш Дерек отмалчивается.  
– С чего ты решила, что я тоже расскажу? – искренне удивился Стайлз, стараясь не обращать внимания, как на краю сознания сгущается и пытается вырваться на свободу тьма.  
– А ты хочешь умереть в таком юном возрасте? – насмешливо вскинула брови Кейт.  
«Я уже мертв», – едва не сорвалось с языка Стайлза и напугало даже его самого, но что странно, показалось единственно верным. Но Кейт знать это было не обязательно, поэтому Стайлз предпочел промолчать и попытался вспомнить, не лежал ли в одном из карманов складной нож.  
– Подумай лучше, Стайлз, а я пока займусь нашим волчонком, – усмехнулась Кейт и поднялась на ноги, поигрывая электрошокером.  
Стайлз не понимал, как она выжила, да и не хотел этого знать, он думал лишь о том, как освободиться самому и спасти Дерека, потому что у них остался незаконченный разговор. Он успел заметить, как Кейт осторожно переступила какую-то линию – рябиновый круг, не иначе – и включила шокер.  
Стрекотание электрических разрядов и привело Стайлза в чувство – дальше он не стал наблюдать, неуклюже пытаясь исследовать свои карманы. Он слышал только, как потрескивает электричество, но Дерек не издавал, ни звука, по-прежнему находясь без сознания.  
В общем-то, Стайлз зная о своем «везении» и не рассчитывал что-то найти, но к его огромному удивлению, нож все-таки оказался в кармане худи. Стайлз мысленно молился, чтобы не уронить его, когда медленно вытаскивал из кармана, то и дело посматривая на Кейт, которая пыталась привести Дерека в сознание пощечинами.  
Веревка поддалась не сразу, Стайлз умудрился несколько раз порезаться, пока перепилил свои путы на запястьях. Не обращая внимания на кровоточащие раны и щекочущую кожу кровь, Стайлз быстро разрезал веревку, опутывающую лодыжки и поднялся, разминая затекшие ноги. Кейт была увлечена своей жуткой забавой, поэтому даже не подозревала, что он освободился.  
А Стайлз судорожно соображал, как отвлечь или обезвредить Кейт и помочь Дереку. Не идти же против нее со складным маленьким ножиком, верно? Так Стайлз только покажет ей, что освободился и потеряет свое небольшое преимущество. Мобильник по закону подлости остался в джипе и позвать на помощь не было никакой возможности. Да и не успела бы помощь подоспеть.  
Кейт что-то говорила Дереку, но Стайлз не смог разобрать что именно, а потом с ужасом заметил, что та откинула шокер в сторону и достала зажигалку. Четко представилась картина, как с легкостью вспыхнет дерево, к которому прикололи Дерека и Кейт закончит свое дело, начатое десять лет назад. Теперь и та граница, которую переступила Кейт, представилась куда яснее – это был не рябиновый пепел, а что-то горючее. И дерево скорее всего было облито им же. Черт!  
И только запаниковав, Стайлз понял, что может попытаться подобраться к валяющемуся в стороне шокеру. В том, что ему это удастся, верилось с трудом, но не попытаться он не мог. Мало ли, может удача все еще не отвернулась от него.  
Мигрень усиливалась, отдаваясь нестерпимой болью в висках, но Стайлз заставил себя медленно выдохнуть и бегом сорвался с места. То ли удача и правда сегодня была на его стороне, то ли Кейт слишком увлеклась своей речью, который бессознательный Дерек все равно не слышал, но Стайлз успел подхватить шокер. Кейт только после этого обратила на него внимание и презрительно фыркнула:  
– Ну и что ты собираешься делать? – она достала пистолет из-за ремня джинсов, но горящую зажигалку из рук не выпустила, – Я выстрелю раньше, чем ты его включишь.  
Но она явно ошиблась. В любой другой бы момент, Стайлз бы возможно и ляпнул что-то пафосное, вроде «Проверим?», но сейчас он молча кинул в нее включенным шокером раньше, чем Кейт сняла пистолет с предохранителя. Разряд не зацепил ее, но Кейт отступила назад и, кажется, зашла на линию, которую так осторожно пыталась переступить. И выронила зажигалку. Это и стало ее огромной ошибкой, которая сыграла на руку Стайлзу.  
Круг, замыкающийся сухим деревом с Дереком, тут же вспыхнул. Кейт отскочила от пламени, но с ужасом поняла, что ее штанина и ботинок тоже загорелись. Отбросив пистолет, она поспешно принялась тушить свою одежду, ругаясь под нос и кажется начиная истерить. Стайлз же, подобрал пистолет и кинулся к Дереку. С трудом вытащив из его запястий отравленные стрелы, Стайлз оттащил его от потрескивающего горящего дерева и огня, уложив в центре небольшого круга.  
– Эй, – похлопав его по щекам, позвал Стайлз, косясь на Кейт, – давай, очнись, старик. Ну же!  
Но Дерек не реагировал и не подавал признаков жизни, хотя слабый пульс на шее прощупывался. Кейт, когда наконец потушила джинсы и обувь, из-за рухнувшего плана разозлилась еще сильнее и достав нож из немного обгоревшего ботинка, кинулась к Стайлзу. Он среагировал раньше, чем понял, что сделал – вскинул дрожащую руку, в которой зажимал пистолет и выстрелил. Стайлз даже не целился, но Кейт рухнула, словно подкошенная, издав невнятный хрип. Вероятность попадания при таких условиях была нулевая. Но Стайлз как-то умудрился не промахнуться, хотя, его сейчас это волновало меньше всего, потому что именно этот момент выбрал Дерек, чтобы прийти в себя. Закашлявшись, он судорожно вздохнул и попытался сесть:  
– Где Кейт? – прохрипел он.  
Стайлз кивнул в сторону, где она лежала, а в следующий момент пошатнулся сам. Мир перед глазами почему-то начал вращаться и мигать, словно кто-то быстро переключал каналы, а потом и вовсе все стало черным. Словно тьма, которая клубилась на краю сознания, наконец-то вырвалась на свободу и теперь обволакивала Стайлза, подчиняя, забирая себе.  
Где-то далеко слышался голос Дерека. А Стайлз не понимал, что происходит – та пустота и безразличие, что остро ощущались последние дни, становились чем-то пугающим и _нечеловеческим_ , разрастаясь с каждым мгновением все больше и больше.  
Когда Дерек схватил его за плечо и встряхнул, Стайлз распахнул глаза – и когда успел закрыть? – и посмотрел на него.  
– Твои глаза, – сдавленно произнес Дерек и невольно опустил руку, в голосе сквозил настоящий страх.  
– Что с ними не так? – вскинул брови Стайлз, чувствуя, как приступ – может быть, теперь его панические атаки будут так проявляться? – отпускает и внутри становиться непривычно легко и как-то пусто.  
– Они…– Дерек запнулся, но сделав короткий вдох, смог взять себя в руки: – Стайлз, они черные.  
Стайлз хмыкнул:  
– Потому что сейчас темно, у меня вообще-то карие глаза, спасибо, что заметил.  
– Нет, Стайлз, – перебил Дерек, не решаясь снова прикоснуться к нему, – они _полностью_ черные. В них отражается огонь.  
Стайлз мгновение обдумывал сказанное, а потом понял, что не чувствовал вообще _ничего_. Что все то малое, что осталось после Ногицунэ исчезло. Что на месте, где предположительно находилась душа – нет совсем ничего, просто бездонная тьма, которая теперь подчиняется ему. Он перевел взгляд на Дерека, моргнул, понимая, что глаза приобрели свой нормальный цвет, после чего исчез, не сказав ни слова. Стайлз просто не знал, что можно сказать в таком случае. В случае, когда ты понял, что стал _демоном_.  
***  
Дерек смотрел на пустое место, на котором только что стоял Стайлз и не понимал, что произошло. Почему глаза Стайлза затопила тьма? Ведь они же справились с Ногицунэ, ведь так? Или Стайлз от них что-то скрывал?  
Мысли прервал тихий то ли хрип, то ли храп. Дерек пошатываясь подошел к Кейт, у которой из груди толчками вырывалась кровь.  
– Сдел… ка…– прохрипела она.  
– Какая сделка? – нахмурился Дерек. Он бы не стал помогать Кейт, даже если бы и мог. Наоборот, с удовольствием бы повторил то, что сделал Питер возле руин их сгоревшего семейного особняка – снова бы разорвал Кейт горло.  
– Сдел… ка…– повторила Кейт, но больше ничего сказать не успела – ее глаза закатились и последний выдох замер на губах. Чтобы она не пыталась сказать, ей это не удалось.  
Без сожаления взглянув на бездыханное тело той, которою когда-то любил, и которая убила всех его родных, Дерек побрел искать свою машину и вызывать шерифа. Стоило рассказать, что произошло на этой лесной поляне и… о том, что он, кажется, снова не уберег Стайлза.  
***  
После ночи в лесу и исчезновения Стайлза, жизнь изменилась для всех, в особенности для Дерека и шерифа. Оба винили себя в случившемся: Джон – потому что не досмотрел, не уберег, а Дерек… Дерек просто знал, что виноват.  
Джон, увидев тогда Дерека и найдя тело Кейт, предположил, что случившееся снова вызвало у Стайлза кошмары наяву и он объявится, как и в прошлый раз. Дерек не верил в это, но послушно принялся ждать. Ведь надежда – это единственное, что у них оставалось. Но шло время, а Стайлз никак не давал знать о себе и Дерек видел, как с каждым днем мрачнел шериф. Сам же он начал собственные поиски и первым делом решил выяснить, что означали черные глаза и могли ли так проявиться последствия влияния Ногицунэ. Но поиски оказались тщетны: Дитон ничего не знал об этом, даже Ношико, прожившая тысячу лет не смогла помочь. Дерек пытался не терять надежды, но глядя на шерифа и свою стаю – понимал, что только он один все еще не сдавался. Стая вела себя как-то странно, словно все забыли о Стайлзе. Дерек допускал мысль о том, что они просто не показывают своих истинных чувств, чтобы не усугублять и без того тяжелую ситуацию. На шерифа так вообще было трудно смотреть: после того, как Стайлз не объявился через месяц, он начал пить и не появлялся в участке. Тогда Дерек вместе со стаей стали каждый день приходить к нему, не давая прикасаться к виски и следили, чтобы тот правильно питался – Стайлз бы не одобрил, если бы они бросили его отца.  
Еще через несколько месяцев Джон похоже смирился с тем, что у него появились няньки и замкнулся в себе, но хотя бы не пытался каждый вечер напиться украдкой. Он стал снова ходить на работу, но больше напоминал робота, чем того шерифа, которого Дерек помнил еще с подросткового возраста. Джон не мог смириться с потерей теперь еще и сына и Дерек знал, что вряд ли когда сможет.  
Помимо этого Дерек не прекращал своих поисков, собирая информацию по крупицам, выискивая ее в древних манускриптах, которые приходилось переводить неделями, а то и месяцами. Лидия на это время даже изменила своим привычкам и забыла о распродажах, шмотках и косметике, закопавшись в книги, которые исправно приносил Дерек, выменивая на что-то из артефактов семьи, покупая или одалживая у знакомых.  
В таком темпе пролетел год, но информации было все равно критически мало. Они находили много разных статей про изменившийся цвет глаз, но, ни одна не рассказывала про полностью черные. Дерек видел, что с каждым днем стая постепенно сдавалась, и в конечном итоге руки опустила и Лидия, не сумев перевести очередную рукописную древнюю книгу. Дерек остался один, но он не мог позволить себе сдаться, не в этот раз.  
Если бы в ту ночь он пришел к Стайлзу чуть раньше или почувствовал Кейт в лесу, ничего бы не случилось. Дерек был виноват перед Стайлзом больше всех и не имел права сдаваться. Он продолжал свои поиски до тех пор, пока не вспомнил последнее слово Кейт.  
***  
Оказалось, что Кейт «вернулась» с помощью умирающего Джерарда: он каким-то образом узнал про сделки с демонами и обменял свою жизнь, точнее, душу, на жизнь своей дочери. Больше ничего выяснить не удалось, но Дереку все же повезло – какая ирония, спустя полтора года и удача ему улыбнулась – и поиски информации про сделки с демонами привели его к старому охотнику.  
И вот сейчас стоя перед домом, видавшем и лучшие времена, окруженным огромной свалкой старых машин, Дерек чувствовал, как его начинает трясти, потому что предчувствие было очень нехорошим. Но он проделал долгий путь в Южную Дакоту не для того, чтобы постоять перед домом и направился к входной двери, которую, не успел Дерек постучать, открыл пожилой мужчина в потрепанной кепке.  
– Бобби Сингер? – спросил Дерек. Под изучающим взглядом стало не по себе, словно мужчина видел его насквозь и то, что Дерек был оборотнем, ему явно не прибавляло очков. Оставалось верить, что старый охотник не умел определять на глаз, кто оборотень, а кто – нет. И Дереку не устроят никаких проверок.  
– А ты? – после кивка, спросил Бобби.  
– Дерек. Дерек Хейл, это я вам звонил, – быстро выпалил Дерек.  
– Проходи, – Бобби кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и отступил, пропуская Дерека внутрь, – и рассказывай, что случилось.  
Дерек окинул быстрым взглядом пыльную гостиную, заваленную стопками разных фолиантов и сел за круглый стол, когда пригласили.  
Снова рассказывать историю исчезновения Стайлза было тяжело, потому что воспоминания были настолько яркими, словно все произошло только вчера, а не минуло полтора года. Пришлось рассказать и про Неметон, и про Ногицунэ, вселившегося в Стайлза и про то, как Стайлз, после того, как вынужденно убил Кейт, обзавелся глазами, чернее ночи. К концу истории Дерек ощущал себя хуже, чем выжатый лимон. Но нужно было отдать должное Бобби, он ни разу за всю историю не перебил ни одним вопросом, выслушав все молча.  
– Он изменился после того, как вы изгнали Ногицунэ? – задумчиво спросил он после того, как Дерек закончил рассказывать.  
Дерек едва машинально не переспросил «Кто?», но потом понял, что речь идет о Стайлзе, конечно же, о нем.  
– Он провел какое-то время в коме, а после того, как очнулся, стал замкнутым, спокойным и отстраненным. Раньше же он был очень гиперактивным, совал свой нос везде, куда только мог, – грустно улыбнулся Дерек. Все это казалось таким далеким, словно происходило не с ними, а во сне.  
– Тогда у меня для тебя печальные новости, Хейл, – сказал Бобби, – ваш мальчик стал демоном. Все, что мне встречалось про Ногицунэ – это то, что его невозможно уничтожить, только изгнать. А если вы его изгнали, значит часть, причем большая, Стайлза разрушилась и на ее месте образовалась пустота. Нет, даже не пустота – тьма, потому что Ногицунэ за все века своего существования натворил много бед и принес еще больше боли и страданий. И теперь она освободилась, стоило мальчику совершить убийство. Хоть и неумышленно, но он совершил зло, во зло и превратился.  
Дерек знал, что ничего хорошего здесь не узнает, ведь предчувствие ни разу не подводило, но сейчас все равно сидел и не мог произнести ни слова. С мыслью, что стайлз стал демоном было сложно смириться. Как Дерек сможет рассказать об этом Джону и стае? Как?!  
– И его никак нельзя спасти? – задал вопрос Дерек, усилием воли взяв себя в руки. Не время было расклеиваться.  
– Прости, сынок, – Бобби поправил кепку, – уже ничего нельзя изменить. К тому же, время в Аду идет не так, как на Земле. Когда ты говоришь, он пропал?  
– Полтора года назад, – сразу же ответил Дерек.  
– Так вот, это для нас прошло полтора года, а для него уже почти два века, – пояснил Бобби.  
– Два… века?..– услышав это, Дерек невольно вздрогнул. Два века? Стайлз провел в Аду почти два века?  
Этого просто не могло быть. Стайлз не мог…  
Кажется, у Дерека по щекам потекли слезы, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания, пришел в себя только тогда, когда почувствовал, что его трясут за плечо, а перед собой на столе заметил стакан с виски. Дерек едва не сказал о том, какой от виски прок, если оборотни не пьянеют, но во время вспомнил, у кого дома он находился и просто выпил предложенное. То ли дело было в психологическом эффекте, то ли в чувстве вины, которая сейчас душила Дерека, но на мгновение показалось, что виски подействовало. Но это было мимолетное ощущение, которое, тем не менее, привело Дерека в чувство.  
– А сделка? – не подумав, спросил он.  
– Даже не думай об этом! – рявкнул Бобби, – мало того, что вряд ли тем самым сможешь помочь Стайлзу, так еще и себя погубишь. Демоны – лгут! Запомни это и не суйся на перекресток!  
– Но я не могу его бросить, не могу бросить попытки спасти его, – Дерек в отчаянии обхватил голову руками.  
– Придется, другого выхода просто нет, – тихо, но строго ответил Бобби, – ты не представляешь, на что способны эти черноглазые, – заметив взгляд, которым его одарил Дерек, Бобби скривился, – извини, не подумал.  
– Спасибо за помощь, – тяжело вздохнув, произнес Дерек после неловкой паузы. Он точно знал, что никогда не оставит попыток, неважно, какова будет цена, – какова плата за информацию?  
– Я тебе ничем особо не помог, – попытался отмахнуться Бобби, но Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой:  
– Помогли.  
Бобби что-то невнятно проворчал и сел за стол напротив него:  
– Это не помощь, поверь мне.  
– Тогда расскажите про сделки, это точно будет помощь, – попросил Дерек.  
– Я же уже сказал на счет сделок, – поджал губы Бобби, но Дерек выдержал его взгляд. Он мог бы вынудить старого охотника предоставить нужную информацию с помощью когтей и клыков, но Дерек и думать об этом не хотел. Он не хотел превращаться в чудовище.  
– Поймите, я не могу потерять его… Стайлз единственное, что у меня осталось, – еще тише добавил Дерек, опустив взгляд. Ну вот он и произнес это вслух, небеса не разверзлись, его не поразила молния. Что мешало Дереку сделать это раньше и сказать это, только Стайлзу?  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Дерек изучал трещину на стене и ждал, когда же Бобби его выгонит. Но тот лишь тяжело вздохнул, пододвинул к себе стакан и налил в него виски, тут же одним глотком опрокинув в себя янтарную жидкость.  
– Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого…– помолчав, сказал он, но потом словно встряхнулся: – Хорошо, я расскажу тебе про сделки. Знаю, что ты не последуешь моему совету не связываться с демонами, ну и черт с тобой, это твое дело.  
Дерек однобоко улыбнулся и принялся слушать.  
***  
Бобби не соврал и рассказал все, что знал, попросив взамен немного коры Неметона. Для чего она была ему нужна, Дерек не спросил, да ему это было и неинтересно и вернувшись домой, он срезал несколько пластов с оставшегося огрызка некогда величественного дерева и отправил в Южную Дакоту.  
Стае Дерек ничего не сказал, как и Джону. Он просто не мог пересилить себя, чтобы прийти к шерифу и сообщить о том, что его единственный сын теперь нечисть похуже Дерека и способа его спасти практически нет.  
Если сделка не сработает, тогда Дерек всем все расскажет. А так, он не мог не попробовать последний – и единственный – способ вернуть Стайлза.  
Поэтому, Дерек дождавшись вечера отправился на перекресток, который находился в лесу, как раз недалеко от того места, где пропал Стайлз. От волнения – Дерек давно так не переживал – сердце стучало где-то в горле, волк внутри тихо поскуливал, свернувшись клубком, но Дерек не собирался отступать. Его вела надежда.  
Оказавшись на месте, он достал лист, на котором Бобби подробно изобразил ловушку, которую Дереку предстояло нарисовать на земле прежде, чем он будет вызывать Демона Перекрестка или Красноглазого, как его называли охотники между собой.  
Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, Дерек принялся рисовать пентаграмму, поминутно сверяясь с листком Бобби. Он работал очень медленно, чтобы не сбиться и поэтому не заметил, как наступила полночь. Вот только когда Дерек наносил последний защитный знак, телефон в кармане коротко завибрировал, оповестив о входящем сообщении. Дерек плюнул на это и снова вернулся к дорисовыванию знака.  
Когда ловушка оказалась закончена, он вырыл точно в центре перекрестка неглубокую и небольшую ямку и положил туда коробочку, в которой лежало все в точности по списку Бобби. Засыпав ее землей, Дерек вздохнул и отошел подальше, выходя за границы ловушки, и принялся ждать, покусывая от волнения губы, чего не делал со школы.  
Время потянулось еще медленней, а потом и вовсе замерло. Дерек посмотрел по сторонам, но четыре дороги оставались пустынны, а лес – едва окутанный призрачным туманом – был тих и спокоен. Даже неестественно тих и спокоен, понял Дерек спустя мгновение и резко обернулся к перекрестку, да так и застыл от удивления, не находя сил что-то сказать.  
– Дерек, – Стайлз усмехнулся, рассматривая застывшего Дерека. Он никогда бы не подумал, что они встретиться при таких обстоятельствах, – какая встреча.  
А Дерек не мог ничего сказать, потому что… потому что не мог оторвать взгляда от глаз Стайлза. Теперь в них не плескалась непроглядная и пугающая тьма, теперь они были полностью _красными_. И, увы, не от недосыпа. Теперь Стайлз был не просто демоном, а Демоном Перекрестка…  
– О, ты заметил, да? – насмешливо улыбнулся Стайлз и его глаза вернули привычный карий цвет, – представляешь, не для всех я оказался лишь тенью Скотта, – он почему-то скривился, произнеся имя некогда лучшего друга, – и пришлось приложить не так много усилий, чтобы чего-то достичь. Вселяет уверенность, знаешь ли.  
– Стайлз, – наконец смог выдавить из себя Дерек.  
– Я тебя слушаю, Дерек, – прищурился Стайлз, – собственно говоря, за этим ты меня и позвал, чтобы что-то сказать, ведь так? Точнее, чтобы заключить сделку.  
– Но…– запнулся Дерек. Он растерялся перед таким Стайлзом, и вся заготовленная и мысленно проговоренная речь для сделки выветрилась напрочь.  
– О, это что-то новенькое! Смущенный или нет! – хмыкнул Стайлз, засунув руки в карманы брюк, – Растерянный Дерек! Такого я еще точно не видел. Так что ты хотел?  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся домой, – тихо сказал Дерек, уже понимая, что и этот – _последний_ – способ оказался неудачным. Надежда, вспыхнув внутри слабым пламенем, погасла, уступив место тьме в душе Дерека.  
– Домой? Серьезно? – рассмеялся Стайлз, – туда, где меня ни во что ни ставят, считая неудачником? Да ты научился шутить, Дерек!  
– Туда, где тебя ценят, – поправил Дерек, – ты нужен нам, твоему отцу… мне, Стайлз, ты нужен мне, – собравшись силами, он все-таки произнес это, надеясь, что хотя бы откровенное признание поможет вернуть Стайлза.  
– Как же, ценят, – фыркнул Стайлз, проигнорировав откровения Дерека, – а отец… он всегда доверял всем, кроме меня.  
– Неправда! – возмутился Дерек, потому что знал, что Джон любил и ценил Стайлза, что бы тот ни творил.  
– Еще какая, Дерек, еще какая, – покачал головой Стайлз, – это все? Или у тебя еще есть желания?  
– Нет, мое единственное желание – чтобы ты вернулся, – поджал губы Дерек.  
– О, спешу тебя расстроить – это я не в силах исполнить, потому что _не хочу._ Но я могу предложить тебе все остальное, – Стайлз на мгновение словно задумался, а потом пристально посмотрел Дереку в глаза, – хочешь, сделаю наши глаза одного цвета и верну тебе силу Альфы? Не зря же ты меня вызывал и садил в ловушку, – последнее слово Стайлз почему-то произнес со смешком.  
– Мне ничего не нужно, – отрицательно покачал головой Дерек.  
– Тогда огорчу тебя снова – теперь нужно мне, – Стайлз произнес это таким тоном, которого Дерек от него никогда не слышал и спокойно переступил границу ловушки, нахально усмехнувшись.  
– Как ты…– удивленно уставился на него Дерек, но Стайлз перебил его:  
– Внимательней нужно было рисовать. Теперь, Дерек, будем играть по моим правилам, – он, засунув руки в карманы брюк, обошел Дерека вокруг: – Урожденный оборотень, альфа… хотя нет, уже ведь не альфа, – Стайлз расстроено поцокал языком, остановившись напротив Дерека, который невольно наблюдал за всеми его передвижениями.  
Стайлз был таким непривычным без своих вечных клетчатых рубашек, ярких футболок и мешковатых джинсов. Строгий черный костюм и белоснежная рубашка, с расстегнутым воротничком, подчеркивали стройную фигуру и длинные ноги и делали его взрослее и почему-то _опаснее_. Дереку как-то доводилось видеть Стайлза в костюме, когда тот собирался на танцы с Лидией. И тот наряд казался таким нелепым, дурацким, только еще больше подчеркивая образ фрика, и не имел ничего общего с тем, как Стайлз выглядел сейчас.  
Это был уже не тот неуклюжий Стайлз Стилински, которого знали все, которого знал и помнил Дерек, это был уже кто-то другой, выглядевший как Стайлз – опасный, манящий и недостижимый. С таким бы Лидия точно пошла на танцы, причем пригласив его сама.  
– И чего хочешь ты? – устало спросил Дерек, оторвавшись от разглядывания изменившегося Стайлза. У него изменилась даже походка, теперь она была изящной, даже грациозной, ничего не напоминало о том, что Стайлз мог запутаться даже в собственных ногах. Тот весело вскинул брови и улыбнулся:  
– Как ты правильно поставил вопрос, – Стайлз снова начал обходить Дерека по кругу, но неожиданно замер за его спиной, оказавшись очень близко, – тебя, Дерек, я хочу тебя.  
Дерек вздрогнул скорее от прикосновения к трискелиону на спине, чем от слов. Ладонь Стайлза обжигала даже сквозь слои одежды. Он проводил пальцами точно по завиткам рисунка, словно знал наизусть, где они находились. А может и знал…  
– Как давно? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Дерек. Ему просто нужно это было знать.  
– Ммм, ну знаешь, для меня вечность – и это не преувеличение, поверь, Дерек, – серьезно сказал Стайлз, – а если считать по-нормальному, то с первой встречи.  
Дерек зажмурился, услышав ответ. Потому что все со щелчком встало на свои места: почему Стайлз всегда спасал его, даже при условии того, что Дерек относился к нему не очень-то и хорошо; почему помогал его стае, хотя и не общался раньше с Айзеком, Бойдом и Эрикой. И еще куча подобных мелочей. Внутри стало чертовски пусто и больно.  
– И что мы будем делать? – открыв глаза, Дерек посмотрел через плечо на Стайлза.  
– А знаешь, у меня только что появилась куда более удачная идея, – смерив его странным взглядом, протянул Стайлз, улыбаясь уголками губ. И эта улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего, Дерек чувствовал.  
– Мне стоит испугаться? – постарался пошутить он, чтобы скорее отвлечь себя, чем разрядить напряженную обстановку, сгустившуюся вокруг них.  
– Тебе стоит согласиться, – припечатал Стайлз и вернулся на свое место, встав напротив Дерека.  
– Если мне не понравится то, что ты придумал? – спросил Дерек.  
– У тебя нет выбора, – хмыкнул Стайлз, – ты беззащитен и я могу тебя с легкостью убить. Помнишь, как ты всегда говорил «Твое горло – мои зубы»? Теперь такое не пройдет, потому что стоит мне щелкнуть пальцами, как ты даже не сможешь пошевелиться. Таким же щелчком я могу сломать тебе шею, не сходя с этого места. И да, теперь я тебя понимаю, чувствовать любую власть – прекрасно.  
– Стайлз, – остановил его Дерек, – скажи уже, что ты придумал.  
– О-о-о, какое нетерпение! – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, а в следующее мгновение уже снова был серьезным. Дерек понял, что он действительно повзрослел. Что не удивительно, ведь для него прошло столько лет, даже _веков_ , – Знаешь, Дерек, мне нужна Гончая, и не просто Адский песик, как у многих, а лучшая, чтобы вырывать души тех, кто пытается спрятаться от расплаты по контракту.  
– Ты предлагаешь стать твоим ручным псом? – помрачнев, переспросил Дерек.  
– Нет, придурок. Ты будешь моим Адским Вервольфом и нам не будет равных, к тому же, чем черт не шутит, может вместе мы сможем подчинить Ад, – сказал Стайлз, словно хотел сходить в кино или еще что, такое же незначительное, – к тому же, Дерек, я верну тебе силу Альфы и мы будем бессмертны. Представь – провести вечность вместе.  
– И ты не боишься охотников? – произнес Дерек, хотя уже понимал, что согласится не потому, что может стать Королем Ада, не потому, что ему пообещали вернуть силу Альфы, а лишь потому, что сможет всегда быть рядом со Стайлзом.  
– Охотников? Так со мной же будешь ты, – подмигнул ему Стайлз, – так что, мистер Хейл, каково ваше решение?  
Дерек посмотрел на взошедшую, почти полную луну, окинул взглядом лес, который все больше и больше окутывал призрачно-молочный туман, словно скрывая их, и перевел взгляд на ожидающего ответа Стайлза, который плохо скрывал нетерпение и может быть даже волнение. Дерек усмехнулся – в чем-то Стайлз всегда останется Стайлзом.  
– Ты же и так знаешь ответ, – наконец сказал он, а Стайлз закатил глаза:  
– Можно было и не разыгрывать это якобы раздумье, – буркнул он и шагнул ближе, – закрепим нашу сделку?  
Дерек усмехнулся впервые за долгое время и, схватив Стайлза за отвороты пиджака, потянул на себя. Стайлз хотел сказать что-то еще, но Дерек не дал, прижавшись к его губам своими.  
В этот момент Дерек скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как глаза Стайлза снова стали красными, закрепляя только что заключенную сделку. Дерек постарался не думать, сколько он уже их так «скрепил» и сосредоточился на силе – силе Альфы – наполнявшей его тело и ощущая, как радужка наполняется алым.  
– Порядок, – разорвав поцелуй и облизнувшись, ухмыльнулся Стайлз, – хотя нет, не порядок! – спохватился он и щелкнул пальцами, – правое предплечье Дерека тут же словно огнем обожгло. Он попытался задрать рукав рубашки или совсем снять ее, но Стайлз остановил:  
– Там татуировка, такая же, как и у меня. Я обзавелся ею, когда стал Демоном Перекрестка, но теперь это наш личный знак принадлежности друг другу. Потом посмотришь.  
– Вот значит как, – усмехнулся Дерек. Он был не против еще одной татуировки, к тому же, такой _особенной_.  
– Такие правила, – пожал плечами Стайлз, – зато теперь – полный порядок.  
– Не совсем, – улыбнулся Дерек и притянул его обратно, теперь целуя уже без всяких подкреплений сделок и так, как хотелось, как давно хотелось, просто он этого не осознавал, пока не потерял Стайлза.  
Стайлз не сопротивлялся, наоборот, даже улыбнулся той улыбкой, какая была у него раньше, и с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй, обняв Дерека за шею.  
Сейчас Дерек понимал, что ему было плевать на вновь приобретенный статус Альфы, на то, что он стал Адской Гончей – или точнее Адским Вервольфом – и тому подобное. Самым важным было то, что теперь Стайлз будет рядом и на этот раз Дерек очень постарается его уберечь.  
***  
Когда молочный туман, всю ночь скрывающий лес рассеялся, уступив место серому и безликому рассвету, на перекрестке не оказалась ни единой души. И только лишь серебристая машина, припаркованная недалеко свидетельствовала о том, что здесь что-то случилось, только вот что – никто не знал и не узнает, если не захочет заключить сделку с Демоном Перекрестка.

  
_Свет не найдёт тебя в этой комнате,_  
 _Мы держимся за руки, пока стены обрушиваются на нас,_  
 _И когда всё рухнет, я буду рядом._  
[(с.)](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/lorde/everybody_wants_to_rule_the_world.html)


End file.
